


I Need You

by CelestialKitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Why am I like this??! Inspired by Eminems "Good Guy".





	I Need You

It all started with that night. The night you had come home from an expedition and half of your squad didn't come home with you. After washing the blood and dirt from your body, you went to Hanges quarters where she had opened a new bottle of scotch, just for you. You were still pretty shaken up when you got there, not even realizing that Captain Levi and Mike were going to be there too. Your foul mood only worsened throughout the night, the liquor really didn't help. If anything it made everything worse. One moment, you were taking a walk to blow off some steam, another moment you found yourself against a tree with long, musxular arms caging you in. You awoke the next morning, naked and legs tangled up with a giants. You can't completely blame the alcohol, you've always wanted to see what he had to _offer._ A man of his size had to been well endowed, as he was _indeed._ After that night it became a habit, you would lure him to your bed with whispers of desire and pleasure. The way you could sweet talk him and manipulate him, it felt good. Stringing him along and eventually falling in love with him. It wasn't long before things went sour. You fell in love with his temper, the way he'd push you up against the wall and scream at you. He fell in love with the way you manipulated his feelings. You couldn't get enough attention from him. The toxicity fueled you both.  
  
Just as you walked into your room you were ambushed. Just like you expected. "(F/N), we need to talk" he growled, Grabbing you by your wrist and pulling you towards him. "I fucking saw what you did, you little fucking slut."  
  
You could feel his trimmed fingernails digging into your wrist, his grip was so tight it was starting to bruise. "Let go of me, Mike. We aren't together anymore!" You hissed as you tried peeling his fingers off your fragile wrist. "And I've seen you flirting with Nanaba. What the fuck do you want from me?"  
  
Mike grabbed your other wrist and held it with as much force as the other. He guided your body backwards against the wall and pinned your wrists on either side of your head. He was **pissed.** His normally soft features were contorted in rage. This is how it always went. You didn't want to keep coming back to him, or maybe you did? All you knew was that you couldn't stay away. Picking and poking at every little thing to piss him off, hoping he would react the way you wanted him to. You knew what you were doing when you decided to try and 'adjust your shirt' in front of Captain Levi, just as Mike walked by. The way you miss buttoned a button and you had to redo the whole thing, exposing your breasts to him. Of course, Levi didn't even flinch. You weren't even really expecting him to react, you were really just doing it to get under Mikes skin. How dare he end things with you. _How fucking dare him._ You craved his desire. You wanted to see how far you could push him before he layed hands on you.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" You screamed, trying to jerk your arms away from him. There wasn't a point in struggling, if he wanted to kill you, he could do it now with barely any effort. He easily stood a foot and some taller than you and probably had about 150lbs on your petite frame. You spit at him as he leaned his face in close to you, causing him to recoil. "You little bitch!" He groaned in disgust.  
  
You immediately felt the result of your action on your right cheek. It had become an angry shade of red, stinging from where the back of Mikes hand collided with it. He had never hit you before, but you've also never spat at him either. So thats what it took. A little spit to the face was enough to crack him. Your arms fell to your side and everything was silent, as Mike wiped the spit off his face. A devilish smirk tore its way across your face as you locked eyes with him. "Tell me Zacharias, does that make you feel better?" you cooed at him, your words dripping with venom. He remained silent, possibly still in shock from what he had just done. "You left me, don't you remember?". You walked towards him and pushed him backwards without much effort. Almost like he was letting you do it. You pushed him again and his hip crashed up against your desk, knocking stationary onto the floor. His gigantic hands caught himself on the edge of your desk. Maybe he was starting to catch onto your game. He was being awfully quiet. After all, he had started it by ending his relationship with you again. It was his _fault._ You relaxed your shoulders as you watched him grip your desk, he was breathing heavily. It was actually starting to turn you on, to be honest. Watching his lean chest heave up and down, the scowl never leaving his face.  
  
"What's wrong, babe? Worried that someone else might be fucking your girl?" You grabbed ahold of his shoulders and purred into his ear. He didn't even flinch, but you felt his cock twitch against your stomach before you leaned back. This game wasn't going to be very fun if he doesn't start reacting. "Well, you should get going, I've invited Levi over for some _tea"_ you locked eyes with him, raising both your eyebrows when you said 'tea'. Even though, you didn't actually do that. Not only did Levi know better, you had no interest in him. Not really. You just wanted Mike to do something, anything. You were going to make him want you.  
  
Not any sooner had your eyebrows relaxed, you found yourself pinned underneath of Mikes figure. He had grabbed you by your arms and twisted them behind your back painfully, making you yelp. You were bent over your own desk with his erection pressing into your ass and he was putting all of his weight on your arms that were tucked behind you. He leaned down and breathed into your neck. "Are you scared, (F/N)?" He spoke with a monotone, making your blood run cold. You must've really plucked his last nerve. "Don't lie, I can smell it on you." He growled, inhaling your scent deeply. You cringed against him as his stubble tickled your neck. Struggling to get your arms free, only made him press harder. You were having trouble breathing at this point, your lungs were fighting to inflate fully, making you pant.  
  
Mike noticed your struggle and took his weight off of you, still restraining your arms with one hand. You heard his belt buckle clinging as he ripped it from his belt loops. The sound of his belt being unbuckled always went straight to your core, it was like your cunt was conditioned to get ready for him before he had really done anything. You were thankful for that because otherwise, it might have taken longer to get ready for his girth. Wondering how long it was going to take him to notice you were already dripping, you arched your back and rubbed your ass against his clothed cock. He grunted as he began to fashion his leather belt around your wrists, pulling them tightly together, seemly ignoring your lewd act. You've been fucked in many places other than the bed including the shower, against the wall, on the floor, on the couch ... But you've never been restrained and fucked on your own desk. Was that where this was going? You hoped.  
  
Of course he was. Now that you were bound, his own hands were free to roam. Mike reached his hands under you and unbuttoned your pants and roughly started yanking them down, taking your panties with them. You chose not to wear a belt today on purpose. He noticed. Pulling your pants and panties off your ankles, he threw them across the room. He moved his knees in between your legs and kicked you legs apart, pressing his clothed sex up against your nude one. A soft moan slipped from your mouth as he ran his hands over your hips, catching his attention. He tangled a hand in your hair and yanked your head up to look at him. "Is this what you want? You want me to hate fuck you like the whore you are?" He spat, grinding up against your ass. "When I'm done with you, nobody will be able to use your cunt".  
  
The way he was talking to you only turned you on more, you encouraged it. Staying silent, you knew it was making him furious.  
  
He pulled down his boxers and took his manhood in his hand. His dick looked pretty well proportioned in his gigantic hand. In the past it usually took extra coaxing to get himself fully sheathed inside of you. He pumped it a couple times before he eagerly lined it up with your entrance. With a single thrust of his hips, he buried his entire cock into your now—aching pussy. Your body jolted at the sudden intrusion, not expecting him to shove himself into you. He groaned when your velvety walls clenched around him. Mike grabbed one of your hips with one of his hands and then grabbed your bound wrists with the other, as he began pounding into you. Lewd sounds of skin clapping against skin. A scream tore through your throat, only encouraging him as he mercilessly slammed his hips into yours.  
"Ah—fuck—Mike—ah fuck. Too rough" you moaned. He had angled himself perfectly so that the tip of his dick would glide against the bundle of nerves inside of you. "Dont back out now" he purred, leaning down to you, listening to the gasps and moans pour from you. "Isn't. This. Exactly. What. You. Wanted". He stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Watching you pant as you tried to catch yours. It wasn't long before he withdrew himself almost completely before slamming back into you. Now, the pace was set slow and rough. Pulling his cock out almost completely before rolling his hips back against your tight heat. You were no longer able to control your moans, the tightly coiled knot threatening to break at any minute. His cock pushing against your tender cervix and making you gasp every time he enveloped himself. You pleaded for him to ease up on you, but your pleas fell on deaf ears. He was going to make you regret what you did. You felt the knot suddenly snap, a wave of euphoria rushing over you as you called out his name. He was relentlessly thrusting into you, just as you gushed around him, making your eyes roll back in your head from the overstimulation.  
  
Mike picked up your limp body, still managing to stay inside you and walked you towards your bedroom. He supported your frame with a hand on your chest and the other on your belly. Kicking your bedroom door open, he shuffled across the room and laid you down. You were starting to lose the feeling in your arms when you felt him start undoing the restraint. After your arms were freed, you layed them flush to your sides. He hovered over you thinking for a moment, before he pulled himself out of you and rolled you over. Your eyes made contact with his before you averted them. He brought a hand up to your face and rubbed his calloused thumb along the bruise on your cheek that he had marked you with. With his other hand, he lined himself back up with your slick center and penetrated you again. Moving gently this time. He wasn't known for keeping either of you clothed when you fucked, the urgency changed that. He reached up under your shirt, dragging his hand over your soft mounds, moving back and forth between both, gently kneading the warm pliable flesh. You reached up to him and began lifting his shirt up, trying to get it over his head. He removed his hands from you and pulled his shirt off, dropping it behind him. You could tell he was getting close, as his breathing became unsteady. Mike leaned down to you, caging your head in between his arms. He began nipping and pulling at the flesh on your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist, encouraging him to keep fucking you. You needed this. You both needed this. Raking your nails down his back, a growl got caught in his throat.  
  
His pace became unsteady and rough again as he chased after his release. You didn't have any warning before another mind blowing orgasm ripped its way through your own body, leaving you a shaking mess underneath of him. Your cunt squeezed tightly around him, trying to milk him. After a few more thrusts he bottomed out in you, spilling his seed deep inside. The warm, sticky fluid engulfed your senses as his body stilled. He rolled off of you, and stared at the ceiling, chest still heaving.  
  
"I love you" you murmured quietly. He turned his head and his half lidded eyes met with yours. Reaching out to you, he ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair. His touch ever so gentle. It was hard to believe that he was just fucking you like a man on death row.  
  
"I—I love you too" 


End file.
